


Pokemon Oneshots

by TripleABatteryOfGayness



Series: Battery's Pokemon Stuff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleABatteryOfGayness/pseuds/TripleABatteryOfGayness
Summary: Basically pokemon Oneshots
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Hāpu'u | Hapu/Lilie | Lillie, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Battery's Pokemon Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602334
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon Oneshots

Yep, dis is gon be a thing. I'm trash btw so don't expect too much. Excuse me in advance if go on a no eating hiatus. Sometimes I just kinda stop existing mentally so yeh.


End file.
